Uncivil Serpentine
by Angelas
Summary: Naruto's a young priest in the making. Sasuke's a shameless sinner with a brutal past. A sinner with a new obsession. SasuNaru NOT for the easily offended.
1. Drug

**This idea came out of nowhere, (well, not really, but y'know), and I just had to put it down. o:**

**A lot of the stuff in this story might be offensive to some people out there. So if you're not down for it, just don't read. Please. I don't want to offend anyone. If it's of any comfort, I too, embrace Catholic values. Doesn't mean I can't write/read whatever I want, though! :D haha~**

**Explicit scenes coming your way. Not up for it? Leave, my love! Run!~**

**With warnings and all of that jazz out of the way, please try to enjoy something that I pulled straight out of my a-.. xD haha~**

**Onwards! I disclaim!**

**oOo**

Winter had just begun, and the air outside was bitter.

There was hardly any meaning in still breathing, but Sasuke Uchiha figured that if he fell over dead then, he wouldn't be able to smoke his next cigarette.

He lit his next hit, his thin, black sweater soaked from the heavy rain that showered mercilessly at the emptied streets. Pale, frigid skin contrasted against the blackened night, leaving the complexion of the boy that stood next to him quite colored in comparison. Thin, eager lips puffed at his cancerous addiction, impatient for whatever high he could attain from his current fix.

"You know, Uchiha, if you keep smoking every fucking drug you find, you'll end up like a dried up piece of shit," the drenched brunette stated flatly, taking a drink from the bottle he'd been holding in his hand, "Then I'd have to take the time to piss on your grave."

A sharp glare, and a hard inhale of cocaine. Sasuke hardly cared for much that wasn't his next rig. Black locks dripped rivers, ruining his trademarked hair enough for him to become annoyed. Peeved, he took his last hit, turning to the boy who was currently downing an entire bottle of whiskey in a very graceless way.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, Inuzaka" the fair-skinned man demanded, dropping the butt of his smoked out cig on the floor, "I need the fifty."

Grinning, the older of the two led the way out of the abandoned plaza, shattering the empty bottle of alcohol noisily on the cement. It was difficult enough for him to escape the stifled tyranny of his soon-to-be-fiance, so Kiba was inwardly relieved that the Uchiha decided to give it up easily for him that night. Even if the lay would cost him a solid fifty bucks. Sasuke never failed to make it worth the pay, anyway.

"Your car?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely audible from the relentless pouring of the rain splattering from above, "Or the back?"

Responding only with a boastful laugh, Kiba unlocked the doors of his convertible GT, earning a pissed glare from the other. That bastard only got lucky now and then because no one else in that sad excuse for a city had good quality fixes on a daily basis like Kiba did.

Sasuke reluctantly took his seat in the leathered car, his teeth quietly chattering from the deathly cold he barely began to register throughout his frozen, saturated body. When the drug was good, the addicting warmth of it would cause you not to feel, not to think, not to truly_ live_. The drug was warmth itself, the epitome of relief.

"Fuck that shit, it's getting boring," Kiba declared, popping a fresh cigarette in his mouth as the other man stared almost longingly from the other seat, "Think of something that's actually worth giving you my hard-earned money."

Black brows furrowed, annoyed at the arrogance of the other. He sincerely wished he could just keep his pride and get the hell out of there, but Sasuke very well knew that he needed that fifty for his next cut of crystal. Kiba had sworn to whatever fucking 'God' there was that he'd never sell the stuff, causing Sasuke to travel a 20 mile trip every week to some pervert's house just for a small cut of the precious crank.

"I don't have the money to lavish up your worthless, low-paid ass," Sauske retorted, searching into his drenched side pockets for any signs of a forgotten cigarette. He was very much stoned, but he wanted to assure that the effect would stay for as long as possible, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"_Low-paid_?" Kiba laughed, smacking the steering wheel in utter bemusement, "How do you think I can afford this baby of a car? My girlfriend's the best fucking doctor around, motherfucker."

Sasuke crossed his arms, feeling nothing but the tearing need to punch the conceit out of the other's sneering face, "And you? All you do is bandage dying dogs that you find lying around on the corners of fucked-up streets," a conniving smirk crossed luscious, pallid lips, "You're just a leech. A dog-fucking leech."

Sasuke took a brief glance towards the other seat, meeting eyes with a very enraged brunett. Hitting the sensitive spot always worked. Kiba hated being told that he depended heavily on the girlfriend he always cheated the shit out of. Which didn't make much sense, considering that when it came down to it, the Hyugga girl really did have a much larger salary than all of Kiba's life savings put together. It was endlessly amusing that he was in so much denial.

Kiba Inuzaka was most definitely financially dependant on his bashful, mute girlfriend.

"I'm not letting that one slide, Uchiha," the dog-lover hissed, starting the engine of his (very) expensive GT, "I'll fuck you into the ground."

A triumphant grin marked Sasuke's overly-handsome features, not bothering with his seatbelt as Kiba raced out of the abandoned parking lot. He didn't necessarily mind that Kiba promised to fuck him into the ground. As long as his ass stung with dignified, justified pain the next day, and he had his crystal by the end of the week, he couldn't imagine the mere possibility of a better outcome.

The perpetual sensation of being near death everyday. It was better than sex in every way.

Some loud blaring of screamo music resonated from within the car as they sped to a destination that only Kiba knew of, causing a very high Sasuke to feel incredibly alive. His skin warmed, his lips parted, the rush of the priceless high spinning his head into an addicting, never-ending vertigo. A light chuckle escaped him. The world was currently Perfect.

He was drowning in a sea of liquor, washed up on a beach made of cocaine. The sky was made of LSD, and every tree was made of marijuana. The cops did not arrest him. Instead, they sucked his dick.

And God was, indeed, white. White and powdery like the color of his next crystal fix.

A pale hand slid between shapely legs, pleading for Kiba to hurry up and drive faster.

"Ready for my dick up in your ass, Uchiha?"

**oOo**

Naruto had just turned sixteen.

He was more than ready for the sacred title of priesthood he'd been training so very hard for. He was but a few steps away from finally attaining it. Naruto had yearned for it all his life, ever since the day his parents had died. He wanted to help those like him, the less fortunate. To fill humanity with a new hope, with a new insight, with a new love for the somatic venture of what was life.

His dream seemed to have been finally coming true the moment that Iruka had told him that he was ready for his part in the confession booth.

A broad, goofy smile graced cute, whiskered features; cerulean, ultramarine eyes widening at an impossible volume.

An excitement ran up Naruto's spine, absolutely ecstatic that the man he had looked up to all of his life had truly just passed him into the next stage of his training. Naruto promised himself from long ago that he'd carry the divine word. The word that had saved him, too, in return.

"Father Iruka.. Can I, really?" the blond asked unbelievingly, trying his best not to go back into his usual face of childishness, "But what if I-"

"You won't mess up, Naruto," the taller man reassured, a kind smile gracing his scarred features as he placed a warm palm on the youngest's shoulder, "You know what to say. It's time you put your faith to the test. I believe in you"

A giggle escaped the youngest of the two the moment Iruka took a quick ruffle of his xanthic, citrine-colored hair; assuring Naruto several times that it was all going to be okay. With a brief goodnight, the older man made his way to the rectory in which all of the other priests and priests-in-training spent their nights. Naruto was more than happy to skip sleep that night if it meant coming closer towards his dream of becoming Higher Priest.

With a large smile, he made his way towards his designated booth, reciting everything that a reformed, knowing father would say. Naruto's nerves were not yet stable, but when he thought of his past, of his mother's red hair, and his father's blue eyes, everything seemed a lot calmer. Tanned hands straightened the collar of his robe, stilling his face into all seriousness.

He could do this. He could help.

It was his calling since the day he was born, In the Name Of. Blue eyes glittered with spirit, reciting his introductory lines aloud until he felt confident enough to continue with the next.

Minato would have been proud of him.

**oOo**

Sasuke wasn't entirely convinced with the idea of fucking at a cemetery in the middle of a pouring night, but when Kiba suggested the local church, his interest flared exceedingly.

The GT had been parked in the parking lot. Both boys, (who were insanely wasted and burnt out at this point), then began to make their way towards the seemingly deserted, overly-decorated-with-crosses-and-shit building.

Sasuke stumbled behind, barely managing to walk on his own two feet. His legs felt like boneless masses, his arms felt as though they weren't even attached to him, and his face was marked with a light shade of pink; confusion tinted and permanently marked on his dark, obsidian eyes. This high had grown intense. It was heaven, it was absolutely divine.

They reached the back of the building, eager cinnamon hands already going about the zipper to Sasuke's black sweater the moment his back hit the wall. The rain was loud and violent in the background, the soaked figures of both men barely sheltered by a small ridge that was conveniently placed on the side of the stone chancel.

Catlike eyes narrowed in lust and desire as the pale chest of the other was suddenly revealed into the moonlight. Sasuke watched with blurred vision at the way Kiba had began to nip sharply at his neck, surely leaving obvious marks in his wake. His legs were giving out, he'd fall down at any moment, he knew.

Kiba's stronger, taller figure, however, held the dozing Uchiha in place, forcing the younger man's lips into an unloving kiss. Sharp teeth bit into a pink, lithe tongue, causing Sasuke to emit a few painful mewls from within his sealed, loosened lips. He could feel the thick length of the other stabbing uncomfortably on his thigh, eager hands fumbling with the zipper that contained it into the constricting place.

"Ever fucked while God's watching?" Kiba breathed, allowing his jeans to fall to his knees so that his aching dick jutted shamelessly from his toned body, "Take your shit off and give me your ass."

Ignited by the coarse words of his drug dealer, Sasuke worked down his own pants, stumbling gracelessly as he kicked them off. He was seeing double now. A loud, piercing blare tore at his sensitive ears, all along with the precious, inescapable high that he'd previously obtained from smoking such an unforgivable amount of cocaine in a single day. He had one foot in reality, and the other in writhing ecstasy.

Obsidian eyes were glazed with carelessness and apathy, completely indifferent whether the large amount of drugs managed to kill him in mid-fuck. Sasuke just wanted his fifty. Maybe if he got incessantly wasted he'd be able to forget his past. This was a remedy that he'd proved true for sweet release. Release from the barbarity of what was his reality.

His brother certainly couldn't reach him when he was this high up in the sky.

A dead smile graced creamy features, watching wordlessly as the other ravaged and bit away at the skin on his body. Bloody marks decorated Sasuke's chest; dark, brutal hickeys protruding indiscreetly from his neck. His skin felt like a fluid. A transparent fluid that contained nothing but misery and impassive dispassion.

The drugs kept him alive. The drugs kept him perfect.

Without much of a warning, Sasuke felt his chest heave against the cold wall that previously sustained his back. The coldness of the stone building was rough on his cheek, the pain inside his body increasing the moment he felt Kiba place his dick right against his unprepared, narrowed entrance.

"I'll make it hurt like hell until you beg me to stop," Kiba whispered, his words husky and shaky in Sasuke's ear, "We'll see who's the 'dependent' one then."

Knowing the unbearable sting that was to come, Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard enough so that all of his screams would be contained. His body convulsed violently against the wall, courtesy of Kiba's unmatchable, animal-like speed. No one ever managed to fuck him as hard as Kiba did.

A string of blood trickled silently from his stricken bottom lip, resonating moans escaping from deep within his throat. His ass hurt like hell. The wall against his face was tearing noiselessly at his cheek. Sasuke trembled in ecstasy.

The smell, the pain, and the shame.

It all seemed a lot hotter when it wasn't your own brother tearing at your ass. It all seems so surreal when you are so fucked up.

The sea of liquor was warm on Sasuke's feet, the grass was sweet and candied on his knees. The tearing and severing of his ass was hardly evident in his drug induced dream.

"Damn, your ass is so tight, Uchiha," Kiba breathed, pounding mercilessly into the pinned-down figure of the younger man, "I figured you'd be a loose bitch by now."

A zombie-like stare stayed omnipresent towards the other side of the wall, not caring in the least bit what was currently going on. Sasuke would get his fifty soon. A pale hand clawed quietly at the stone wall, brows furrowing in desolate strain. No matter how high he managed to get, Kiba's abnormally large dick always made its presence harshly known in him.

The clamoring noise of pounding rain mixed with the hammering of flesh, tainting the holiness of the area with sin and distortion. Kiba's speed increased, (Sasuke could feel), when the walls of his ass began to lose grip on the muscle being encased within him noisily, causing the outer skin of his hole to bite down on Kiba's dick like a suction cup. The speed was too much. Sasuke began to feel his eyes roll back to the back of his head, clenching roughly into the skin of his palms.

Kiba's pre-cum slithered from his violated orifice, mixing with that of his own which slipped rather explicitly from his neglected balls. Inuzaka never touched Sasuke's dick. It was a form of torture. The dog-lover, however, had clearly stated from the very beginning that the only thing he was interested in was the ass. Not the dick.

Sasuke was more than willing to give him just that, (and more), in exchange for the drugs, nonetheless.

Elicited lustful moans escaped the raven the moment he heard Kiba begin to curse obscenities beneath his breath. The explosion was approaching. His ass would soon be soiled from the inside out.

"F-fuu.." Kiba's thrashing increased to an impossible speed momentarily, his thick rod of meat piercing furiously into Sasuke's very sore anal cavity, "Bite down a little more, eat my dick."

Heedful to the command, Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, clenching his muscles further into the other's rocklike cock like a slithering vice. The results were enormous.

"Shit..!" a substantial white mess of semen then poured into the other, the rush of sickly warmth and foreign liquid encasing Sasuke's being with a very nasty feeling.

Cum dripped from his hole, meeting with the muddy ground beneath them. It was all so fucking degrading. Sasuke felt like Kiba's personal cumbag.

The drugs, however. The drugs. The fifty that was promised. It was all worth the ridicule. It was all worth the constant contemplation of suicide.

Cursing, Kiba retreated from the other's showered asshole, tucking away his softened muscle. Cinnamon hands moved reassuringly, almost as if the guy hadn't been wasted to the core from the very beginning. How Kiba maintained such reform after drinking and smoking so much shit, Sasuke did not know. All he knew was that his ass was aching, and that there was a very apparent white river leaking from it quite shamefully.

"Give me the fifty," Sasuke demanded, pulling up his jeans to then give a lame attempt at buckling his belt with much unpremeditated difficulty. He had four hands at the moment, after all.

Kiba laughed at the request, watching humorously at the way the poor guy barely managed to get dressed, "What the fuck, Uchiha? You were hardly worth the first dollar!"

An attempt at a death glare, but the water streaming into his black-colored eyes instead formed a very pathetic glower. Sasuke was out of it. He might have smoked a little too much crack that night. He felt like puking his guts out. A convulsion within his stomach caused him to arch in reflex, causing him to balance unstably against the wall with his hand. A rush of pain through miserable, blackened eyes.

He needed that fifty. He needed it more than his own life.

"Inuzaka, give me the fifty.." his voice was low, uncertain. Sasuke could feel a load making its way into his throat. The feeling was sickening.

Kiba watched, an amused smirk showcasing proudly on his marked features. He liked torturing the pompous asshole this way. To show him just how truly pathetic he was no matter how much tried to come off any other way. Thoroughly amused and satisfied with the previous fuck, the brunette took out his wallet, brushing a finger against several hundred dollars right into Sasuke's face.

"Having a rich doc betrothed and being a vet isn't so bad, eh, Uchiha?" Kiba whispered, taking a long look at Sasuke's contorted features. The guy could have passed for a zombie then. The poor bitch, "Here's your fifty, _Sasuke_."

Two twenties and a crisp ten were then thrown into Sasuke's face, a loud, arrogant laugh escaping the lungs of the other. Pale hands eagerly tucked the money away, watching with a hellish glare as the brunette began to walk away.

When there was no longer any sign of Kiba, Sasuke took the opportunity to take in a much needed breath. He slid down slowly against the wall of the building, watching soullessly as the storm began to recede. The grass was drenched and dirtied, earthwords scattered in its surface.

The night was lonely and full of misery. The night was dark and empty. Just like he was.

Just like the world was.

**oOo**

Naruto couldn't sit still from anxiousness.

He'd been sitting in the booth for quite a while now, and not a soul had entered the church that entire night. Maybe it was the storm pouring oceans outside that was the mere cause of it. Maybe it was a sign from above that he just wasn't ready for this yet. A small frown graced pretty features, not wanting to believe that was truly the cause of it all.

Then, almost as if his deepest most sincere prayers had been answered by the divinities of above, Naruto heard someone open the large wooden doors of the building, inciting a loud noise to echo throughout the empty cathedral.

A rush of excitement to prove himself, and Naruto sat straight up from the other side of the booth's thin separator. A serious, devoted expression on his graceful features.

A series of sounds, and the young apprentice knew that the other person had taken a seat on the other side of the booth. A strong pang of what reeked of alcohol and cigarettes filled the small box, causing Naruto to hold in a series of coughs. The smell was so incredibly intense, that it bordered on the line of being offensive in itself. Not wanting to be rude, or to ruin his chance at impressing Iruka or anyone else that was watching him quietly from above, Naruto cleared his throat.

A sultry voice then began to make its presence known from the other side. A rooted, broken, dulcet voice of no other kind. Blue eyes widened slightly in curiosity as the other began to speak from the other side.

"Bless me,_ Father_, for I have sinned," it was clearly a boy, a boy with a voice that seemed to stem from someone not much older than himself. Naruto tried not to stare at the thin wall that separated them from seeing one another. This person sounded very deeply.. _troubled,_ "Would you like to hear of everything that I have done?"

The strange voice then took a sharp sudden turn towards sarcasm. Deceiving, serpentine, snake-like, completely deluded. Blue eyes narrowed unknowingly, a tad offended at the other's mockery. A scornful laugh from the other ignited the young apprentice even further.

Naruto knew he wasn't to get this way under any circumstances. Iruka had warned him of these people. They were merely souls in need of help. In need of salvation. Alleviation that only the comfort of the divinities from above could bestow. It was Naruto's job to let this be known.

"You may continue, the Lord hears you."

Pale lips coiled into a sneering smile. The person on the other side sounded very young. A young priest. How_ fucking_ cute.

Hazed, obsidian eyes narrowed, still tranced by the drugs in his system. The high was great. The high was so great, in fact, that Sasuke had actually found the audacity to present himself into such a stupid, fucking place.

Fuck God. Fuck ghosts. Fuck imaginary friends.

This was all just one great, big, fucking parody.

"My ass is leaking fresh semen,_ Father_," the older of the two hissed, pale lips brushing against the smooth wood that kept him from the ignorant shit on the other side, "Would you like to _see_?"

Blue, oceanic eyes widened in sheer shock.

What in the name of the holy grail was this?

**oOo**

**Ahh~ Forgive my perverse mind. D: Okay? Okay. hee~ **

**Review and let me know if I should continue this or not. The continuation of this particular story is solely dependant on how many people want it continued. Thanks for reading! :D xx**


	2. Prayer

**This shall go on. (: It's a guilty pleasure, I must admit. But I have truly fallen in love with this story. Courtesy of all of your wonderful support.**

**Again, I must warn you: There is a lot of content that might be offensive to the sensitive ones out there. Heart-wrenching scene(s) somewhere in here, along with a few references to William Shakespeare simply because the guy is the epitome of human emotion and expression.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Just for the sake of not confusing you all here are the ages:**

**Naruto: 16**

**Sasuke: 19**

**I disclaim. Onwards!**

**oOo**

_~Flashback 12 years ago~_

Sasuke had just turned seven years old that Autumn night.

The Uchihas had always been a reformed, dedicated, tight-knit Catholic family. Every Sunday they'd attend church, and every Wednesday, they'd go to mass. Religiously. Sasuke and Itachi attended a private Catholic school, along with permanent Catechism classes that would take up most of their weekends nearly every night.

Sasuke was always dressed in a small, black suit, along with a small bow tie that clipped cutely to his collar. He vowed for good grades, he vowed for excellence in his studies. All he wanted to do was to impress his family. His father. Itachi.

Little hands rested against each other in prayer, small knees balancing his small figure on the cushion that lied beneath his mother's shrine. Several frames of Jesus, depictions of God, and Virgin Marys adorned the little house of prayer, cherry candles sweetening the air of the cold, empty room.

Dark, thin brows furrowed adorably in great concentration, trying his very best to remember all of the prayers and sermons he'd learned that very same night. Sasuke knew nearly all of the alms by heart. More than half of the bible's most important verses were nailed clearly in his head. Fugaku would be proud, and so would his dearest Itachi.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by Thy name. Thy kingdom come.." Sasuke whispered, his plump, pale face trying its best to keep utmost composure. He had to make the same exact face the priest at church made while he was preaching. He'd have to look serious and devout. Sasuke was devoted to this, "..And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil. Amen."

Large, obsidian eyes opened slowly, crossing the holy cross on his shoulders and forehead with his fingers. Lithe brows furrowed once more, intent on reciting all of the prayers he knew. It was his birthday, after all. He wanted to impress everyone that night.

He'd pray and pray until his voice wouldn't give out anymore. He'd pray and pray until he was completely out of breath. Anything to impress his daddy. Anything to impress his big brother.

"Hail Mary, full of Grace. Blessed art thou amongst women.."

To the next.

"Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit.."

And to the next.

"Soul of Christ, make me Holy. Kind Jesus, hear my prayer.."

Completely unbeknown by the small, canting boy, scarlet eyes watched quietly from behind the opened door. Long, bister puce hair draped broad shoulders, the longest strands tied into a loose ponytail. A small smile graced fuchsia-tinted lips; cream, structured cheeks marked with gracing, permanent tire lines.

Sasuke was so cute praying like that. So naive. Sasuke was so ignorant.

Foolish. Little. Brother.

A thick stain of crimson decorated long cinnamon hands, heavy droplets of red dripping quietly unto the carpeted floor. A small puddle of the strange liquid pooled underneath Itachi's varnished hands, a sharp, blemished knife gripped tightly in his palm.

Mikoto had died almost noiselessly.

She hadn't seen him when he'd cleaved through the back of her neck as she made Sasuke's birthday cake. A melody escaped her soon-to-be eternally sealed lips, a lullaby that she'd hum to Sasuke nearly every night when he came home from his Catechism studies. She looked so pretty splayed lifelessly on the ground. Thin, feminine hands, (which were slathered in pastry), clutched painfully unto her newly opened orifice.

Glazed, vermillion eyes watched quietly before opening a few more holes in her abdomen. She wheezed, but she did not scream. It might have been the blood choked inside her throat that had ceased the high-pitched shrieks, or it might have been simply because Itachi looked so much like a bloodthirsty fiend.

Life left his mother quickly the same way the blood in her body had. Her breath ceased into nothingness, her black, colorless eyes shot open wide. No life. No breath. On to the next.

Fugaku wasn't much different He'd been on the couch, watching some show on babbling, cretinous priests. Sermons flooded the house. Itachi cringed. The disgust of what was 'God', the blinded praise of an unnamed man, the excuse for war and genocides. Black, elegant brows furrowed in fury.

Itachi was the angel. He, alone, was their savior. Their alleviation. Their salvation. **The Solution**.

The oppression, the sufferance, the misery, and the constant torture. The ideas that were forced into him from day one. The beatings. The whippings. It was all going to be sweetly repaid that night. On Sasuke's seventh birthday. On the day the laughter died.

A sharp, cleaving entry from behind the neck, an exit red.

Scarlet eyes widened in bloody murder, ensuing a very devilish, demonic sight. Fugaku threatened to scream, but Itachi stopped it when he cut off the tongue. The knife submerged into his father's writhing body several times, only to be extracted to exhume the torturous thrusts.

There was a pile of blood beneath Itachi's naked feet. The carpet was wet and gelatinous. The deed had been done. And what was done, could not be undone. A little water would cleanse him from this sin.

Only one more remained. The little one. Sasuke.

Bloodshot, cherry eyes watched as his little brother continued to pray and pray. The absurdities were beginning to make Itachi's ears ache. Such silly little blasphemies. Such silly little discourtesies. Such silly little lies.

He'll make Sasuke learn the hard way. The same way he had. The same way he had learned by the very hands of the family's trusted priest.

"Sasuke," came the silky, composed voice, causing the little boy to turn from his continuous mantras, "Look."

Widened, obsidian eyes stared at his brothers bloody hands from where he was kneeling.

What was that? Why were nii-san's hands so red? Why did Itachi look so.. _scary_?

"A-Aniki..?" Sasuke shakily asked, dropping to the floor on his bum to scurry slowly and cautiously against the painted wall. That liquid, that stuff.. it looked a lot like _blood_, "W-what is that..? On y-your h-hands, n-nii-san..?"

Itachi stared blankly at his terrified little brother, approaching his frozen, convulsing figure while still displaying his tainted, bloodied palms. He couldn't allow Sasuke to live this. He couldn't allow Sasuke to turn out the same.

Itachi will liberate him from all shameful sin.

"It's alright, Sasuke," he soothed, kneeling before Sasuke's very terrified figure.

Scarlet eyes traced Sasuke's adorable disguise. A little black suit ordained his tiny, plump figure, all along with a small bow tie that clipped tightly onto his crisp, little collar. So pure. Yet so tainted. So desecrated by his family's oppression. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, reaching out for Sasuke's frigid, trembling face.

The little boy stared bloody horror at his older brother, shivering greatly at his cold, showered touch. The liquid in his aniki's palms was unbearably cold and thick. The smell was dizzying. The feeling was deadly. Large, frightened eyes stared at the knife Itachi held in his other hand, which now rested underneath Sasuke's quivering chin.

"T-Tachi.. W-where's m-mommy..?" little hands clenched harshly unto the carpet, holding on for dear life. The knife underneath his chin was cold. Bitter. Scary and mean like Itachi looked at that very moment.

"Mother?" the eldest asked, tracing circles with the knife, "She's dead. Bleeding. Possibly rotting in Hell."

Sasuke gulped, tears now spilling over his dark-colored eyes. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. Itachi had to be lying. Playing, maybe, even.

"W-where's d-daddy..?" Sasuke tried again, hoping with all his being that he'd be greeted with a different response.

"Dead. Burning in the flames of his own hell."

Sasuke whimpered underneath his brother's murderous glower, his handsome, frightening face seeping over with nothing but complete and utter hatred. Sasuke was sure then that Itachi was not playing. Sasuke knew then that Itachi had been telling the truth.

Mom and dad were dead. And now. He was next. On his seventh birthday.

A swift movement of his older brother's, and Sasuke now trembled on his back on the hardness of ground. His legs were spread, his little pants were torn roughly from him. The bow tie that once clipped so cutely unto his collar was thrown on the wall, and his black suit was taken from his childish guise. Only the tiny white dress shirt remained on his body, his pink-tinted socks, and his white, boyish briefs. Sasuke trembled in fear.

Why was Itachi doing this? Why was this going on? Was this a dream? Was this a nightmare of no other kind?

..Would God save him?

"N-nii-san! Stop! Please! L-let go of m-me!" little hands flailed in reluctance, trying his absolute best to wiggle away from the other's showering weight. No avail. Itachi remained deadly and on top of him, "P-please..! Let g-go.."

His remaining clothes were then disposed of, as well. Sasuke now lied naked on the floor. Helpless. Afraid. Unsaved.

"Will your God save you now, otouto?" Itachi hissed, lowering his pants to his knees, "Will your God hear your cries? Or will he just sit on his golden throne and _watch_?"

Tears splayed from large, obsidian eyes. Sasuke prayed in his mind. He prayed hard and true. The angels would save him soon. It was the truth.

A sharp rear entry, an exit in red. Sasuke's virginal, miniature ass was taken again and again.

It hurt. It hurt so much. He could feel blood form from in between his little thighs. Small hands clenched unto Itachi's sienna-colored hair, crying loudly and endlessly into a very unwelcoming and unloving shoulder.

"S-stop.. I-it hurts, T-tachi.." his pleads remained unanswered as his big brother hammered into him again and again. Wet tears tainted and streamed from coal, charcoal eyes. The pain was so much. The pain was so real.

His mother was dead. His father was dead. The angels did not save him. Sasuke was not saved on that night that he lost everything. On that night his life had nearly ended on his seventh birthday.

The pounding and slamming of flesh continued for what felt like hours. Itachi's hot breath bled on Sasuke's flushing face, his little legs hurting from all of the odd, straining positions Itachi had put him in. A thick liquid then began to suddenly encase him. The feeling was sickening. Sasuke felt like throwing up.

Moments after, the sound of doors kicking open and locks being torn flooded the house. Obsidian eyes didn't have the strength to shoot open at the clamoring noise, but nearly watched as Itachi slid out of him, cursing several obscenities beneath his breath the moment the door to the prayer room had been abruptly slammed open.

A group of heavily armored men with big guns greeted them.

"Hands on your head! Don't move!"

Before Sasuke could cover himself from the strange-looking men, he drifted off into some sort of sudden sleep. The last thing he saw was his big brother being violently handcuffed, a large gun to his head.

God had not saved him on that tragic day. God had not saved him on that bitter night of giving head.

**oOo**

_~Back to the present~_**  
><strong>

Naruto sat frozen in place, completely shocked by the other's obscenities.

This was a holy place. He would most definitely not allow absurdities such as these to be said underneath his watch. Golden brows furrowed in fury, deeply offended by the other's continuous, shameless remarks.

"I will not allow you to talk or present yourself this way under the wing of God," Naruto shot, clenching unto his tanned fists, "Please leave now. This sacred place is not for someone like you."

Sasuke sneered from the other side of the booth, sharp, white teeth serrated in a viper-like expression. The ignorant shit was a degradation in itself. This place was not fucking 'holy'. This place was fucking stupid. Foolish. Malevolent. A _fucking_ lie.

"What? This fucking institution of persecution?" Sasuke hissed dangerously, giving a hellish glare at the thin wall that separated him from killing the ignorant bastard, "Is that what your idea of a 'sacred' place is?"

A scornful laugh escaped his pallid lips, the effects of the drugs still very much present in his system. This was hilarious. This was absolutely ridiculous. Sasuke boasted into loud laughter, slamming his hand against the booth's wall in utter amusement.

This was a joke. Life was a joke. Everything was a big, fucking joke.

"There is still time for you," Naruto whispered, trying his absolute best to calm his nerves down from the incredible amount of anger that was currently overflowing his entire being, "You will be saved."

Sasuke's bloodshot eyes immediately snapped open, completely peeved. This bitch didn't know shit. This bitch knew nothing of what was life. Of what was reality. He knew nothing outside of the walls of this ridiculous, deceiving religion. The bitch knew of nothing that was not the many names of his imaginary, beguiling friends.

A meager trace of seriousness graced Sasuke's dazzling face for the fraction of a second. Memories began to return to him. Memories of his hellish past. He knew hell. He knew of what was Hell all too well.

"What you pray for.. Is a maimed savior. Bathed in rancor, to punish your behavior," obsidian eyes stared bloody daggers into the carpeted floor of the booth, his brain throbbing in pain from the effects of ingested cocaine, "He never said that he would 'save' us."

Yellow brows let go of his previous scowl, the words of the stranger's touching him quite oddly. This person was lost. This person was in need of relief. Comfort. _Prayer._

"Two Anima Christi, three Apostle's Creed, five Glory Be," Naruto confided quietly, clenching roughly into the bible in his hand, "Pray. Pray until you're out of breath."

_Pray.. Pray until I'm out of breath.. Shrine.. Mother's shrine.._

Two whitened hands fisted themselves in cannibalistic violence, completely overwhelmed in hatred by the other's previous words. To pray. To pray until you're out of breath.

"You dicksucking faggot," Sasuke destructively hissed, abruptly standing from his seat, "I'll show you the only thing that will_ truly_ take your breath, motherfucker."

With an animal-like fury and a brimming of unrelenting rage, Sasuke burst out of the confession booth, kicking the door to the other side open, consequently making it fall noisily unto the ground. His fist was now in the air, an angry, unwelcoming expression twisted deeply into his pallid face. The alcohol rose within him, the cocaine in his system seeping with uncontrollable choler.

He'll smash his fist into the ignorant shit's face. _That_ would take someone's breath away.

Within the expanse of a mere second, obsidian eyes met with a pair of terrified blue ones. Sasuke's fist froze in mid-air, the skin on his face growing frigid at the sight before him. He was most definitely not expecting something much like this.

Black eyes showered themselves on the young priest that sat frozen before him. A mass of yellow, citrine-colored hair nearly burst Sasuke's dilated retinas. Whiskered cheeks lied unmoving, a frightened expression on pinkish, plumpish lips. A black, matching guise decorated the blond apprentice, the mark of a priest showcasing shamelessly on his collar. Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to turn away, or to even hit the strange creature in the face. Those blue eyes were most certainly heaven, if there ever was one.

This creature was absolutely.. beautiful.

Divine. Scared. Terrified. Precious. Untouched. _Virginal_.

"Shit.." Sasuke found himself stammering, stepping back from his previously violent approach, "You're.. You're so.."

Oceanic eyes stared in uncertainty, shocked and panicked a great deal at the whole current situation. The scornful person he'd been speaking to was nothing as he had previously pictured in his mind. Glossy locks of stylized, black hair rested on the taller man's head, an avalanche of flawless pearl wrapped tautly around him for skin, and a pair of profound, burdened eyes stared back at him.

The boy's eyes were so black.

A hellish, afflicted shade of the deepest, darkest of blacks he'd ever seen. Naruto felt as though he was being sucked into them. He felt as though if just by looking at them, a draping, sorrowful cape of misery would swallow him completely whole into another world full of torment, desolation, and incurable anguish.

Golden brows slanted in distress, cowering before the intimidating, tyrannous presence of the other.

"P-please.. j-just leave.." Naruto's voice was broken, completely unsure of what would happen next. He'd never been so profoundly terrified in his life like this ever before.

Pale hands reached for the seemingly trembling figure, a strong clasp pulling at Naruto's collar so that they were now mere inches away from each other. Naruto stared wordlessly, incredibly scared.

This man reeked intensely of alcohol, drugs, suffering, and _sex_.

"Let me g-go.." Naruto managed to say, not being able to gain control of his hands as he dangled like a doll from the others vice-like grasp.

Pale lips coiled into a serpentine smile, watching the beautiful creature before him cower like a wingless angel. Sasuke was sure then of what he wanted. He knew then that he wanted this boy. This young apprentice that followed and preached what he abhorred the most.

But the blue eyes, the celestial strands of feathery, silk-like hair, the cinnamon-tinted skin.. The scars on these formidably candied cheeks.. Something about it all screamed 'Fuck Me Before Somebody Else Does'. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige to the wordless, unsaid command.

A pale hand reached out for the young priest's black, loose pants, fumbling anxiously at the zipper. He was going to claim what was his. What Sasuke had decided was his, and only his, that very same day. No matter how ignorant, no matter how stupid and delusional this creature was and managed to be, this bitch was unbelievably smoking _hot_.

"W-what are you d-doing..?" a flash of worry encased Naruto's pretty face, golden brows slanted heavily in deep anxiety, "Let go! Let go of me!"

Sasuke gave a sudden glare at the young priest, pushing him harshly against the stone wall of the chancel. A golden cross fell from above them, clamoring noisily unto the lavished, marbled ground. Sasuke took the opportunity to abruptly pull down Naruto's pants, revealing virgin, unseen skin into the warm air of the room.

"W-wait! IRUK-!"

Naruto's cry for help was muffled with the pressure of a colorless hand, coal eyes watching the blond boy lustfully. There was a rock-like boner in Sasuke's pants. His balls were aching, his skin flared in desire. The cocaine seethed from within him. Sasuke was going to fuck the_ shit_ out of this pretty, little priest.

"No one will help you," Sasuke breathed, licking explicitly at the side of Naruto's tensed, whiskered cheek, "No one will hear your cries.."

_He'll merely sit on his golden throne and watch.._

"Mm-mmfff!"

Blue eyes were wide open in dread, the dangerous haunting of the other's face eating away at Naruto's soul from deep within. His legs were held in place, courtesy of Sasuke's heavy weight crushing him against the hardness of the wall behind him. Cerulean eyes began to water, frightened and threatening tears if this went any further.

Sasuke smirked at the endearing sight, the lust in his eyes impenetrable and thoroughly obsessed. This little priest promised a high that no drug could possibly gift him with. This little priest was_ his_ for the tainting.

A pink, lithe tongue traced slathered trails on Naruto's creamy, fine-textured skin. The leaking erection in Sasuke's pants pressed harshly against the other's trembling, naked thigh. His forbidden, godless desire was at its finest peak.

"You are the Lamb," Sasuke hissed, "and I am the Slaughter."

**oOo**

**Oh gawsh! o: What happens next? Wanna know? REVIEW! xD haha~ **

**I apologize for the abominable amount of angst.. Well, actually, not really. o.0 I want this story to be angst incarnate. Hopefully I haven't failed miserably at it quite yet. Thanks for reading! Until next time. xx **


	3. Meth

**Sorry for the delay, my people. D: Writer's block is threatening me at the moment, and I had to really force this out of myself.. Curses~ **

**Thank you greatly for all of those who took the time to leave a comment on this story. :3 It means much to me, and urges those updates. **

**I disclaim, sadly. Onwards! :D**

**oOo**

The way Natuto's innocent, blue eyes widened the way they had was more than enough.

Breath laced with alcohol bled against the exasperated expression of the other. A pale hand began to intrude Naruto from between his legs, feeling against the inner of his thigh. Another attempt to scream out, but it was all muffled by the firm palm that pressed harshly against his mouth.

"You'll like it," Sasuke breathed, nipping gently at a lithe chin, "You'll like when it's fucking you."

Blue eyes widened once more, golden brows slanted in distress. Naruto tried his best to wriggle himself away from the other's crushing weight, but not to much avail. The hand then brushed lightly against his balls, causing blue eyes to roll back into their sockets; a thin string of sweat dripping from the side of a reddened face.

Naruto had never felt a sensation quite like that before. It was against his moral values to do anything like that even to _himself_.

Another brush on the underside of his sensitive pouches, and Naruto melted against the wall. Blue eyes winced, not daring to look at the black, desolate ones that were currently staring him down. It was embarrassing. It was degrading..

It was sin.

"You like that?" Sasuke teased, using the palm of his free hand to knead gently against the two feathery sacs, "I bet you do it to all of the old men in here every night."

Cerulean eyes clenched shut, thick lashes brushing hard against Naruto's whiskered cheeks. The feeling between his legs was beginning to cause a very foreign rush of blood to well up from inside of him.

If only he could scream. If only he could call for help this wicked sin would cease. Waves of shame scratched from within him, trying his very best to force away any reaction from the persistent rubbing between his legs.

Sasuke sneered at the feebleness of the other, the arousing feeling of being** in control **slithering around his drug-induced body. He could do whatever he wanted to this petty little creature. He could lick it. Suck it. Touch it. Maim it. _Fuck_ it.

Which was _exactly _what he was about to do.

A ghostly trace of a tongue against pallid lips, and Sasuke forced himself in between Naruto's legs; the pulsing boner from beneath his jeans crushing itself against Naruto's own growing one. Obsidian eyes narrowed in lust, grunting softly at the licentious feeling.

"Have you ever done this before?" Sasuke mumbled, unzipping his pants so that he freed his erection from within the confining fabrics, "Have you ever taken dick up that pretty little ass?"

Chromatic eyes widened in bloody fear, feeling the naked pulse of the other against his bare thigh. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't allow himself to sin any further. It was against his vows, it was against_ everything_.

This was entirely wrong. This was evil. Wicked, and lewd.

Before Sasuke could go any further, an array of sharp teeth clenched harshly on the pale hand that held Naruto's mouth in place. The effect was god-given. A yelp of pain, and Sasuke pulled his hand away momentarily, shaking it to ease the lingering sting. Dark eyes turned to give a glower of death at the newly freed priest.

"Why you little-"

"FATHER IRUKA! FATHER IRUKA! HELP! HELP!"

The mere shrill of the scream drove Sasuke's brain to crush itself within his skull. The infliction was immense, and a pair of pallid hands held firmly at his aching head. Frantic, and frightened beyond anything, Naruto screamed again, loosening himself from his previous, pinned position. An obvious tent lied present from beneath his boxers, causing the young priest to redden from a thin veil of shame. He cursed his body for being so dirty, he cursed_ himself_ for not having the strength to maintain his disposition.

Naruto felt weak.

A dam began to form beneath blue eyes, threatening to fall the moment Iruka appeared, a completely horrified expression on his face. A nun followed closely behind him, thin tresses of strawberry hair falling from the sides of her censoring outfit.

The scene presented was a sight for the godless.

Cinnamon-colored eyes widened at the way Naruto lied disheveled against the wall, a complete stranger glowering daggers from across the chancel. Iruka's face was then showered in a cape of red fury, his previous unscathed reputation of a serene, kind-faced priest shattering before the very walls of the cathedral. The way Naruto's pants were down to his ankles caused the vein in Iruka's forehead to protrude.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, UNCIVIL SNAKE!" he yelled, the marbled floor beneath them seeming to tremble at the sheer deafening volume of his voice. The nun that stood at his side turned away quickly, her hands clasped in prayer with a rosary dangling from between her fingers, "GET OUT OF THIS HOLY PLACE!"

Black, bottomless eyes glared murder at the cretinous priest, teeth clenched in rage as Sasuke quickly zipped up his jeans. A final glower at the whimpering blond whom he'd failed at defiling that night, and Sasuke shot two middle fingers in the air before rampaging his way out of there. Several obscenities about God and dildos, threats to kill, and threats to eat children were heard on his way out, causing the praying of the nun to grow louder by the passing second.

A single tear ran down whiskered cheeks, blue eyes clenching themselves shut in incurable disgrace. Naruto had failed. He was given the single opportunity to advance in his training, and he had failed. He had failed the same he always had since he could last remember.

Always failing. Always shaming. Always unworthy.

The nun immediately rushed to his side the moment the stranger had gone away, leaving Father Iruka to try and calm himself down from his previous animalistic rage. A beige hand rubbed furiously at his temples, trying his very best to forgive the situation. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

What kind of sick soul would try anything like it, in the first place..?

"Naruto," the woman whispered, kneeling nervously at his side. Green eyes narrowed in pity, watching quietly as Naruto convulsed in his sobbing, "Are you alright?"

A feminine hand reached out for Naruto's face in attempts at eye contact, but Naruto immediately flinched away. The embarrassment of the whole situation was too much for him. Tanned hands fisted themselves in distress, golden brows slanting deeply in discomfort. The ghostly feeling of the other's.. _area_.. against his thigh was haunting. It cleaved Naruto's senses, feeling as though he was now tainted in a way that was completely irreversible.

He felt disgust. Disgust for only himself.

A creek of tears dribbled from whiskered cheeks, causing the worried nun to watch helplessly.

"Naruto.." she repeated, resting her hand tenderly against a shaky shoulder, "It's over. It wasn't your fault. Our Lord knows that."

Her comforting words fell on deaf ears.

Pale, eery features made themselves wickedly present in Naruto's mind. The sharp sneer of a fiend, the colorless eyes of a beast, the cold touch of a devilish mystery.. The way the man had reeked of sin, the way the man presented himself so carelessly..

Naruto had prayed restlessly for him that night.

**oOo**

Kiba refused to drive Sasuke to his crystal dealer the next morning.

"Fuck you, Inuzaka," dark brows furrowed in outrage, deeply offended by the other's unusual reluctance for the habitual favor, "I'll claw your dick off, and feed it to your dog."

A scornful laugh was heard on the other line. Fang-like teeth showcased themselves in a feline leer, watching from the window of his bedroom as Hinata drove off to work.

If only the poor girl knew what her fiancee did on his days off.

Brown eyes glimmered with tyranny, bronze fingers placing a cigarette between cream-colored lips.

"I'd like to see you try, Uchiha," Kiba smirked, lighting the smoldering cancer carefully, "I told you. I don't feel like driving your pale ass all the way down there today. I have better shit to do."

"You piece of shit," Sasuke hissed, frantically slipping on a pair of drainpipe jeans. It'd been an entire_ week_ since he had last gotten a snort of meth. His brain was beginning to throb at the absence of the powder, causing unbearable headaches of which he could no longer numb with crippling doses of Valium, "I'll blow your brains out one of these days, fucker. Burn your house, fuck your mom, and rape the shit out of your mentally retarded girlfriend."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the violent threats, puffing nonchalantly on his cigarette. The Uchiha was all bark and no action. Poor shit could hardly manage to live on a daily basis, in the first place. It was just a matter of time before the poor fucker ended up dismembered in some trash bin somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

"Say that to my paycheck, Uchiha," the older of the two mumbled, reassuring his girlfriend through text that he was, indeed, in love with her.

Hinata wouldn't 'shut-up' about it all morning with her constant hand-signing. Probably due to the fact that Kiba refused to have sex with her last night. Which he didn't exactly regret, considering the fact that he had just gotten home from fucking Sasuke.

It would have been a little.. _mean _if he fucked her half an hour after the previous deed.

Obsidian eyes glared murder at the white paint of his room, slamming a fist into one of the frames that hung innocently on the wall.

"_Fuck you_."

Enraged, Sasuke hung up, throwing his cell violently against the wall. The battery fell out noisily, more than likely ending the life of the poor phone.

A naked, muscular torso gave a light of its own within the messy room, a linear array of scars evidently showcasing against Sasuke's sides. A pallid face lied drenched in sweat, the nerves in his body tensing at the fact that he was now beginning to enter the early stages of withdrawal.

His methamphetamine dealer lived thirty minutes away, and Sasuke didn't own a car. His main modes of transportation relied solely on either Kiba or the bus.

Sasuke hated the bus.

Being surrounded by a crowd of fetid, ignorant maggots, the sickening sound of_ breathing_, the unbearable feeling of people pulsing around him like a cape of rotting, asphyxiating cake of fetus-smelling insects made him cringe from the inside out. It made him want to stab his brains out.

Sasuke hated people. He hated people almost as much as he hated religion.

Pulling on some random shirt, Sasuke rushed his way out of his apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He made sure with the slip of a hand inside his back-pocket that the fifty from last night was still on him. With the reassurance, a messy race down the flight of stairs, and with his clumsy walk down the street, Sasuke then stood deliriously at the bus stop. There was a thick veil of fog, the streets completely emptied from any sign of humanity.

The morning was lonely. The morning was dead. Just like he was. Just like the whole fucking world was.

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Sasuke shivered from the stinging of his crippling symptoms. Obsidian eyes threatened to roll back behind his skull. He needed that crystal so bad. Just one snort. Just _one_ lace, and he'd be able to breathe willingly again.

Scratching the minutes roughly away, Sasuke remembered very vaguely what had gone down the day before. He was fucked up so good that night, that he hardly remembered half of the shit that he had done. He remembered letting Kiba fuck him behind the local church, he remembered the unsettling storm, he remembered the worms, and then he remembered blue eyes.

Blue eyes, amber lashes, yellow hair, and sun-kissed skin.

The little priest.

Pale lips quivered slowly into a devilish sneer, the desire from before stemming into him once more. Sasuke didn't quite recall the fact that he'd almost raped the poor boy, but merely the fact that he had gained a raging boner the very moment he laid eyes on that sweet piece of untouched ass.

He needed to see that boy again. Sasuke knew it then.

A sudden cloud of smoke, and the bus stopped before him. Taking a deep breath, and trying his best not to gush vomit at the mere sight of the crowd inside, Sasuke made his way in. He earned an unhealthy amount of stares, but he hardly cared.

He knew he was fucking gorgeous. He knew that the drugs kept him perfect.

Shit, he'd be even_ more_ perfect the moment after he snorted his next lace of line.

The old women in the bus stared with wide, frightened eyes, the men glowered with envy, and the children hid behind the shoulders of their moms. Sasuke bathed in their fear. The arousing, impeccable feeling of being** in control** causing him to brush his hand very lightly and discretely against his hardening prick. There was nothing quite as eliciting as tyranny.

Sweet tyranny. The very same tyranny Itachi had shown him achievable many years ago.

Explicit images of a naked little priest on a long black leash danced and played itself through Sasuke's lascivious mind, ensuing for a devious grin. He knew what he wanted then. He had his eyes set. Through the delusional veil of his drugged mind and imperfect life, he could pridefully admit that he'd attained something suitful for a brand new fixation last night.

Of his undying, irrevocable need to** obsess**.

The trip was over right when Sasuke had licked his lips at some little girl who had been staring at him the whole ride there. The girl quickly looked away at the devious gesture, brown eyes widened in fear as she hid behind her sleeping mother's shoulder. Sasuke grinned, standing from his seat to exit the stifling vehicle.

The air stung fiercely at his skin, and he cursed the fact that he had forgotten his sweater back home. That wouldn't matter at all soon, though. He made his way down the higher-class neighborhood, stopping at a house with a nicely-trimmed lawn. No one would have guessed that the king of perverts lived there. Sasuke looked away momentarily, dreading to see the man, but _dying_ for the drug.

A light-colored finger chimed reluctantly at the doorbell, hugging his arms tightly against his trembling figure. Sasuke heard noises from behind the door, and before he could conjure up his next thought, a tall, insipidly pale man with long, midnight hair greeted him at the opened doorway.

Purple marks transcended elegantly on colorless eyelids. A large, viper-like smile decorated watertight features; golden, slitted eyes piercing daggers into Sasuke's withering soul. The domineering aura of the man was dire, threatening and baleful to swallow him whole.

"You're here again, _Sasuke,_" came a hissing voice. The way the guy talked always sent snakes of shivers down Sasuke's spine, "Would you like to come insi-"

"What can fifty get me?" Sasuke quickly interjected, glowering into those serpentine eyes.

The older of the two chuckled a haunting chuckle, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow. Sasuke had a general idea of what would happen next. His teeth clenched together tightly, dreading the knowledge of it.

"Up to three lines," the other hissed, bringing a pale finger to lift gently unto Sasuke's chin, "Only if you get on your knees for me."

And Sasuke did just that.

The demeaning pet names, the asphyxiating rod of flesh that lodged deeply and continuously within his throat, the seeping fluids that juiced from it, the persistent tearing and pulling of his hair.. It was all worth the drug, it was all worth the shame.

Drool slipped from the corners of Sasuke's mouth, black eyes shut tight in vice. The inglorious squelching of his esophagus resonated within the house, the grunting and moaning of the older man blending with the noise.

"Open your eyes," the one by the name of Orochimaru requested, pulling harshly unto several locks of raven-colored hair, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Sasuke looked up towards his tormentor, his mouth currently stuffed. Charcoal eyes winced in discomfort, trying his best not to choke and to vomit all at once. Those yellow eyes were hellish; completely overcome with endless sin and sickening lechery. Sasuke cringed inwardly, pale hands clenching tight onto the whitened thighs of the godless libertine.

"You're even better at this than.."

_Your brother._

"You're much weaker than.."

_Your brother._

"You suck it even better than.."

_Your brother._

"You are **much** more beautiful than.."

_Your brother._

The man's incoherent ranting angered Sasuke, but he finished the job, regardless. A mess of thick liquid streamed down his throat, causing him to choke and gasp for much needed air the moment Orochimaru pulled out of his desecrated windpipe.

A scornful chuckle, and a small pouch was thrown at Sasuke's violated, reddened face. Without a second to spare, the young man stumbled his way out of there, golden eyes watching quietly in his wake.

It had always been amusing how Sasuke had failed all of this time at recognizing him.

Better that way. Uchiha boys had _always_ been his favorites.

**oOo **

Iruka had been suffering greatly of self-blame.

It was solely his fault, (in his own mothering mind and selfless reasoning), that Naruto had almost been.. _raped_. His idiotic decision on allowing Naruto to stay at the confession booths by himself for the remainder of last night was one of the worst sins he'd ever committed. Iruka thought it almost suiting if he was not to be forgiven.

Cream hands clenched onto the rosary in his palms, turning towards the heedful nun that stood patiently behind him. That afternoon was straining. Iruka hadn't allowed Naruto out of his room, lest he'd face any further form of danger. The persistent pleads from his young apprentice was the lone reason why Iruka hadn't pressed charges immediately after what had so tragically transpired.

The goodness in Naruto's heart was almost unnatural, and to a point very.. _unhealthy_. Naivety was setting the boy up for all kinds of hazards and perils. The thought and knowledge of it all stressed Iruka further. Sighing quietly, he prepared himself to speak to the nun.

"Sakura, I need you to get some flowers from the garden out back. The ones in the shrines are withering away quickly," brown eyes looked tenderly into green ones, trying hard at his usual kindhearted smile, "We must keep this place gratifying."

Sakura smiled nervously, thinking back to Naruto whom currently lied lonely and miserable in his room.

Her and the young priest had always been close. They were raised together, played together, went through everything together.. Deep inside, she felt as though Naruto's felicity was part of her many selfless duties. Pink-tinted lips opened to speak.

"Father Iruka.. Could I, perhaps, take Naruto with me..?" she nervously asked, holding her hands tightly against her thighs, "I could watch over him. He won't get into trouble. I promise."

"But.."

"Just.. This once? He's been so alone in his room.."

Rubbing wearily at the side of his head, Iruka succumbed to the innocent offer. He did feel somewhat badly for punishing the poor boy so unfairly. Naruto was a natural social. He loved attention, and he loved impressing. Iruka smiled unknowingly at the thought, remembering just how deeply he cared about the benevolent orphan.

"Fine. Please, look after him, Sakura."

A genuine, gracious smile, and the pink-haired girl rushed towards Naruto's room. Her footsteps, however, remained unheard.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, knocking softly against the wooden door, "Are you alright?"

A small figure lied perched in the corner of his bed, his forehead resting sadly against his knees. Naruto felt horrible for upsetting Iruka so greatly last night. The high volume of Iruka's voice the night before resonated within Naruto's ears still, recalling the dreadful scolding that went on for hours on end. He felt so ashamed. He felt as though he'd disgraced the entirety of the chancel single-handedly.

He was weak. He was scared, and he could not forget just how frightened of that strange boy he'd been.

For a moment, Naruto wondered what the stranger's name could have been. Before he could dwell further into the haunting thoughts, thankfully, he grew aware of Sakura calling his name. He blushed at the sound of her voice, looking away from the safety of his knees.

Naruto had always had hidden feelings for the nun.

"Naruto, come on. Father Iruka said we could go out back and bring him back some flowers for the shrines," feminine hands pressed gently against the door, waiting for any sign of life, "Naruto?"

A small smile of excitement graced pinkish lips, "Y-yeah.. I mean, of course! I'll be right there! H-hold on."

Within the bounds of mere moments, Naruto dressed himself quickly, opening the door to meet eyes with the green ones that had always had the strange ability to melt him from the outside in. He nervously chuckled the moment the young girl reached out for his collar, straightening it so that the white marking seemed more presentable.

"You look very prett-"

"Come on, Naruto, it's going to rain soon!"

The way their fingers entwined right after sent Naruto into a mushy mess of glitter and sparkles. Sakura always smelled so strongly of blossoms.

The cathedral's garden was large and beautiful. Several arrays of flowers and fruit trees decorated the area, ensuing for a very soothing scenery. Blue eyes watched quietly as the nun went about cutting bloomed roses from their stems, completely entranced by her natural beauty. Reluctant to look away, Naruto began to gather some of the Fireweeds, careful not to prick his fingers on the defensive thorns decorating lightly on its stems.

Time slid by peacefully until the evening; sudden, chilling winds threatening another storm as dark clouds began to cluster above the blackening sky. Naruto shivered quietly, rubbing his palms together for warmth. He didn't want to go back inside, knowing fully well that he'd be separated from Sakura again for the remainder of the night.

"We should go back now," the nun trembled at the sudden depletion in temperature, quickly claiming the last rose of the day, "Father Iruka might be worried sick because of us by now."

An loud, emergent rumble of thunder, and Sakura squealed.

"I-I'll go inform Father Iruka," she quickly said, "Hurry up, Naruto."

Cerulean eyes watched quietly as Sakura rushed out of the place, dropping a few flowers in her needless race. Naruto hadn't known that she had such a fear of thunder. He smiled, stretching as a few droplets of rain began to bead silently against his whiskered face.

Hungry, coal eyes feasted themselves on the endearing, guiltless sight from not very far, having gone completely unnoticed that entire time.

A sharp grin, and a sultry chill ran up Sasuke's spine. The meth he'd snorted earlier rushed through his heated veins, a salacious desire for the sweet-looking creature growing into a dangerous bane.

A newly lit cigarette rested elegantly between pale lips, the smoke failing to ensue any type of warning when the taller of the two stood but a foot away from the incognizant priest.

Sasuke had his eyes set. His undying, irrevocable need to** obsess**.

"Tell me your name."

Blue eyes immediately turned towards the eery source of the dreadfully familiar voice, frightened to the very core at what greeted him underneath the clamoring rain seconds after. A mere inch separated Naruto from the handsome satyr.

Coal, hazed eyes glared bloody daggers underneath the ominous moonlight.

"If you scream, I'll _kill_ you."

**oOo**

**Omagawd~~ Stalker Sasuke. o: haha But yes. I'm sorry if this chapter turned out lame. As I said before, writer's block is catching up to me. -.- I WILL FIGHT IT OFF, HOWEVER.**

**Alms/reviews/comments for a suffering Sasuke? Poor thing is so blind to everything. D: Thanks so much for reading! xx**


End file.
